Guérissez-moi !
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Une banshee est crée quand un cœur vertueux remplit avec le plus profond, le plus pur des amours est brisée au-delà de la reconnaissance, au-delà de tout espoir d'être restauré. Trois hommes ont brisés son cœur, elle a décidé de partir. 3 ans plus tard, Bella revient à Forks, mais elle n'est plus là même. Alors quand trois loups s'imprègne de Bella, pourront-ils l'aider à guérir ?


**Titre** : Guérissez-moi !

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : « Une banshee est crée quand un cœur vertueux remplit avec le plus profond, le plus pur des amours est brisée au-delà de la reconnaissance, au-delà de tout espoir d'être restauré... » Trois hommes ont brisés son cœur, elle a décidé de partir. Trois ans plus tard, Bella revient à Forks, mais elle n'est plus là même. Alors quand trois loups s'imprègne de Bella, pourront-ils l'aider à guérir ? Bella/Embry/Jared/Seth

.

.

Chapitre 1.

.

.

« **Nous partons, Bella.** »

« **D'accord, laisse moi écrire une note à Charlie et...** »

« **Quand je dit nous, c'est moi et ma famille, Bella. Tu ne viens pas avec nous.** »

« **Tu... me... quittes ?** »

« **Oui.** »

« **Ma foi... ça change tout.** »

« **Ce qui c'est passé l'autre soir m'a fait comprendre qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose.** »

« **Arrête.** »

« **J'ai laisser les choses aller trop loin.** »

« **Ne fait pas ça.** »

« **Tu ne m'apporte rien de bon, Bella.** »

« **Puis-je au moins dire au revoir aux autres ?** »

« **Non. Ils ne veulent pas, ils sont déjà partit. Tu n'était qu'un passe temps pour ma famille. Une animal de compagnie qu'ont oubliera bien vite.** »

« **Je... vois.** »

« **J'ai une dernière faveur à formuler, cependant. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander. Pas d'acte stupide ou téméraire. Pour Charlie. Entendu ? En échange, je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverra plus jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ça sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.** »

 _Edward déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de Bella. Il murmura un adieu et disparue à travers la forêt. Bella couru après lui en l'appelant, puis finit par trébucher sur le sol humide. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la pluie coulant sur son visage. Son amour venait de l'abandonner, son monde venait de s'effondrer._

 _._

 **« Allô. »**

 **« Jake, c'est Bella. Tu vas mieux ? Est-ce que je peux venir te voir ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne c'est pas vu. »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Oh, bien, peut être une autre fois. »**

 **« Non, Bella. Tu m'a pas comprit. Je ne veux plus te voir. J'en ai marre de toi. Ne m'appelle plus. »**

 _Jacob raccrocha, laissant une Bella effondrer sur le sol. Jacob était devenu son soleil, son tout. Elle en était venue à reprendre goût à la vie grâce à lui et maintenant il l'abandonnait à son tour. Son soleil venait de l'abandonner, son monde venait de s'effondrer une fois de plus._

 _._

« **Quil ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** »

« **C'est fini Bella. Nous deux, s'était amusant, le temps que ça a durer, mais ça ne peut plus continuer. C'est mieux pour nous deux.** »

« **Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimait. Tu mentait ? »**

« **Oui. Je suis désolé.** »

 _Quil monta dans sa voiture et la laissa là sans un regard. Bella s'effondra sur le sol de son jardin. Quil était devenu sa lumière de son monde d'obscurité. Il avait été là quand Jacob ne l'était plus. Ils étaient devenus proche, formant rapidement un couple. Sa lumière venait de l'abandonner, son monde venait de s'effondrer pour la troisième fois._

 _._

 _Alors qu'elle venait d'être abandonner pour la troisième fois par une personne qu'elle aimait de tous son cœur, une douleur la frappa à la poitrine. Une douleur pire que la brûlure dû à la morsure de James. Bella s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. Elle avait l'impression de mourir, sans savoir que la mort venait effectivement la chercher à sa manière. Bella continua de hurler tendit qu'elle se pliait de douleur au sol pour ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Elle eut à peine la sensation que quelqu'un se tenait près d'elle, qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience, la douleur la suivant dans le monde des rêves._

 _._

 _Quand Bella se réveilla, un homme se tenait à son chevet. Harvey. Il lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait appeler, ce qu'elle était devenue. Bella s'observa dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient devenus entièrement blanc et ses yeux avaient virés à un bleu si pur. Deux caractéristiques de son appartenance à une nouvelle espèce. Les mots d'Harvey tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. « Une banshee est crée quand un cœur vertueux remplit avec le plus profond, le plus pur des amours est brisée au-delà de la reconnaissance, au-delà de tout espoir d'être restauré... ». Et son cœur avait été brisée, non pas une fois, mais trois fois. Elle avait aimer de tous son cœur et aujourd'hui en payait le prix. Bella attrapa un crayon et une feuille. Elle écrivit un bref message à son père, prépara sa valise et quitta le domicile Swan avec Harvey. Bella savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à Forks, là où son cœur avait été brisée. Non, elle ne le pouvait au risque de tuer tous ceux qu'elle aimait et surtout ceux qui l'avaient brisées. Car Bella était devenue une Banshee et une Banshee, dans ses premières heures, finie toujours par traquer et tuer ceux qui l'ont brisée. Mais Bella n'était pas une Banshee comme les autres et ça elle finirait par l'apprendre avec le temps. Une nouvelle Bella était née et elle leur ferais regretter de l'avoir blesser. Ils regretterons d'avoir fait d'elle une Banshee._

.

 **Papa.**

 **Pardonne-moi.**

 **Quil et moi venons de rompre, j'ai besoin de temps.**

 **J'ai décider de m'éloigner de Forks pendant un certain temps.**

 **Je t'écrirais, ne cherche pas après moi s'il-te-plaît.**

 **Je t'aime, mais je dois apprendre à regarder vers l'avenir et je pourrais pas le faire ici à Forks.**

 **Avec tous mon amour.**

 **Bella**

.

.

Une luxueuse voiture noire se gara devant la demeure Clearwater, un homme dans la trentaine en sortit. Il jeta un regard au groupe d'homme rassembler à quelque pas de la maison qui observait en silence. L'homme fit le tour et alla ouvrit la portière passager. Une femme aux longs cheveux blanc et de grande lunette noir en sortit. Elle observa la maison et prit une grande inspiration. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit sur le chef Swan qui regardait la jeune femme perplexe.

« **Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?** »

« **Eh bien, cela dépend.** »

La jeune femme enleva ses lunettes et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au regard choqué de Charlie.

« **Bella ?** »

« **Bonjour papa.** »

Après avoir passé le choc de la vue de sa fille, Charlie l'attira dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Le chef Swan n'était pas le seul à s'être figer, le groupe d'homme s'était aussi figé en attendant le nom de Bella, disparue depuis trois ans.

« **Où était-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Qu'as-tu fait ?** »

Charlie bombardait sa fille de question. Bella rigola à l'attitude de son père qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces trois dernières années.

« **Doucement papa, je te raconterais tout promit, mais avant, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.** »

Bella se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait et lui tendis la main. L'homme la rejoint, il passa un bras autours de sa taille et l'embrassa au niveau de sa tempe.

« **Papa, voici Léonid Marchez, mon** **meilleur** **ami.** »

« **Bonjour Mr Swan, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer le père d'Isabella.** »

Léo tendit la main à Charlie qui la prit un peut hésitant.

« **Bonjour Mr Marchez, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi.** »

« **Appelez moi Léo, Mr Swan.** »

Charlie acquiesça et releva la tête, il vit les garçons de la Push qui s'approchaient. Charlie leurs sourit.

« **Hey, les garçons, regardez qui est de retour.** »

Bella se tourna et fit face à ses démons du passé. Devant elle, se tenait Jacob Black et Quil Ateara, deux des hommes qui lui avaient briser le cœur, contribuant à faire d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, une _Banshee_. Elle aperçut aussi Sam, Paul, ainsi qu'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais ne s'attarda sur aucun d'eux, excepté trois hommes. Les trois hommes les plus chauds qu'elle aie jamais vu. Dès qu'elle croisa le regard de chacun d'eux, elle se senti comme complète et en paix. Le regards des trois hommes avaient changer, ils la regardaient comme si elle était la plus belle femme au monde. Bella pencha légèrement la tête, elle ne pu cependant que répondre aux sourires de ces trois superbes beaux mâles. Le groupe les rejoignit et Jacob s'approcha pour prendre Bella dans ses bras, mais celle-ci lui jeta un regard d'avertissement qui le stoppa sur place. Même après trois ans, elle n'avait pas pardonner à Jacob et Quil de l'avoir abandonner, ils avaient brisés ce qu'il restait de son cœur, la poussant sur un chemin dangereux. Bella sourit.

« **Salut, Paul, Sam, Embry, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.** »

Bella se tourna vers les deux autres misters sexy et la femme.

« **Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, je ne pense pas qu'ont ai eu le plaisir de se rencontrer.** »

La femme s'approcha et à la surprise de tous, la prit dans ses bras.

« **Salut Bella, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer ma belle-sœur. Je suis Leah Clearwater et voici mon frère Seth, et Jared Cameron.** »

« **Mon plaisir,** répondit Bella en souriant. »

Charlie se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa fille.

« **Bella, Léo, que diriez vous de venir à l'intérieur, Sue sera ravis de te rencontrer Kiddo. Leah, les garçons, venaient aussi.** »

Bella acquiesça et entraîna son ami à l'intérieur. Charlie les guida jusqu'au salon où ils prirent place. De son ouïs développer grâce à sa nouvelle nature, Bella entendit quelque chose qui les rendit perplexe elle et Léo.

« **Sam, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.** »

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Je me suis imprégner de Bella.** »

« **Moi aussi.** »

« **Euh, moi aussi.** »

« **Quoi ?** Lâchèrent le reste du groupe en même temps attirant l'attention de Charlie qui s'absenta pour les rejoindre. »

Bella et Léo se jetèrent un regard attendu.

« **Ils ne sont pas humains,** chuchota Léo. »

« **Apparemment,** gronda Bella, **tu croit qu'ils sont quoi ?** »

« **Shifter je dirais.** »

Bella acquiesça et se concentra sur la discussion se déroulant à extérieur.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe les garçons ?** Demanda Charlie au groupe. »

Ils entendirent le soupire de Sam.

« **Chef Swan, ses trois là se sont imprégner de votre fille.** »

« **Je croyais que vous ne pouviez avoir qu'une empreinte ?** Répondit Charlie après un moment d'absence. »

Bella fronça les sourcils, apparemment son père était dans la confidence du secret des gars de la Push. Léo jeta un regard inquiet à son amie, il savait que ses émotions gouvernaient ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elles étaient trop forte, raison pour laquelle il l'accompagnait.

« **Eh bien, il semblerait que non. J'irais en parler aux anciens se soir.** »

Ils ne purent suivre le reste de la conversation car une femme entra dans le salon. Bella et Léo se levèrent aussitôt.

« **Bonjour, tu doit être Bella ? Je suis Sue, la nouvelle femme de Charlie,** déclare-t-elle timidement. »

Bella alla la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« **Bonjour Sue, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer et félicitation pour avoir le courage de** **supporter** **papa,** dit-elle une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. »

Sue lui sourit en retour et la serra encore une fois. Tout le monde entra au même moment pour assister à la rencontre entre les deux femmes, ce qui fit sourire Charlie heureux que sa fille accepte si facilement sa nouvelle famille. Ils s'assirent tous et Bella remarqua que les trois garçons qui avaient " imprégner " sur elle, c'étaient mit le plus proche d'elle que possible.

« **Alors Bells,** demanda Jacob sur un ton froid en la fixant dans les yeux. **Pourquoi as-tu disparut ?** »

Bella sourit méchamment à Jacob. Un sourire qui jeta un froid dans la pièce. Les loups présents se sentirent soudain devenus des proies. Bella avait changer, pour eux, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle, mais ils n'auraient su dire quoi. Le sourire de Bella changea, mais ne fut pourtant pas sincère.

« **J'en ai eu assez d'être utiliser par les mecs d'ici pour être ensuite jeter comme une merde. Je suis rentrer à la maison après avoir eu le cœur brisée pour la troisième fois en un** **moins d'** **un** **an et j'ai fait ma valise. J'ai laisser un mot derrière moi en disant que j'avais besoin de temps et je suis partie.** »

Elle avait regarder Jacob et Quil en parlant, mais ce que Bella ne dit pas à ce moment, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas eut le choix que de partir. Edward avait brisé son cœur, enclenchant le processus. Jacob l'avais rafistoler pour mieux le piétiné par la suite. Quil avait ramasser les morceaux et les avait maintenu pendant des mois, avant de les détruire pour de bon. Bella avait à peine mit un pied chez elle qu'une atroce douleur l'avait prit à la poitrine, mais cette fois, il n'y avait eut personne pour empêcher le processus. Elle avait sombrer dans l'inconscience, à son réveille, les cheveux de bella avaient virer au blanc et Harvey était à ses côtés. Il lui avait dit avoir ressenti l'appel d'une _Banshee_ en éveille. Malheureusement, Bella ne pouvait pas rester à Forks tant qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs au risque de blesser ou de tuer ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait donc fuit avec son nouvel ami et mentor, Harvey et trois ans plus tard, elle avait ressentit le besoin de rentrer chez elle. Un pressentiment qui l'avait prit aux tripes comme jamais auparavant et Bella faisant toujours confiance à ses pressentiments depuis son éveille.

« **Bella, je suis désolé,** s'excusa Jacob. »

Bella ricana. Tous le monde la regarda surprit.

« **Tes excuses n'ont aucunes valeur pour moi Jacob, pas plus que les tiennes Quil,** déclara froidement Bella en voyant que Quil allait s'excuser à son tour. »

Léo regarda l'heure et se leva.

« **Isabella, nous devons y aller.** »

Bella acquiesça et se leva.

« **Tu part déjà kiddo ?** »

« **Ne t'inquiète pas papa, tu me reverra bien vite. Je reviens à Forks papa, je ne compte plus partir.** »

Charlie se leva et serra sa fille dans ses bras.

« **Je suis heureux ma puce.** »

« **Moi aussi. Je voulais te voir, même un peut, avant de faire quoi que se soit. Je te promet de te raconter ce que j'ai fais ses trois dernière années, mais pas aujourd'hui, quand je serais prête. Promit.** »

« **Bien.** »

« **Bella,** l'appela Sue. **Où vit tu ?** »

« **J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel pour l** **e moment** **avant de trouver une maison. Léo repart à** **Philadelphie demain et me rejoint quand j'aurais trouver quelque chose.** »

« **Tu n'y pense pas chérie ? Nous avons une chambre de libre, tu vas la prendre,** déclara Sue. **Et ça nous permettra d'apprendre à te connaître.** »

« **Euh, et bien d'accord.** »

Bella pouvait voir les sourires ravis sur les visages de tous le monde.

« **Bien, je décommande l'hôtel, mais là, chérie, il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veux pas être en retard. Les garçons nous attendent déjà.** »

« **Où allez vous ?** Demanda Charlie. »

« **A un concert** , répondit Léonid. **Bella aménagera demain si vous êtes d'accord**. »

Ils acquiescèrent et Charlie accompagna Bella à sa voiture. Léo en profita que Bella était distraite pour se tourner vers les shifters et Sue.

« **Regardez Music's Record se soir. Il y aura une surprise et je suis sûr qu'elle vous plaira.** »

Léonid les laissa sur cette demande étrange et s'en alla rejoindre Bella. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, ils partirent. Le pack se réunit dans le salon après leur départ pour discuter des derniers événement, se mettant d'accord pour faire une soirée TV chez les Clearwater-Swan.

.

Tous le pack, plus Sue, Charlie et Billy Black, étaient assit dans le salon en attendant le début de l'émission.

« **Chut, ça commence** , cria Seth qui se reçut du pop-corn par ses frères de meute.»

« **Cher public et téléspectateur, bonsoir et bienvenue aux Music's Record. Se soir nous avons en exclusivité une** **énorme** **surprise pour tout le monde,** déclara le premier présentateur. »

« **En effet, se soir et pour la première fois, le célèbre groupe qui s'est fait connaître dans l'ombre depuis un an, va enfin nous dévoilé l'identité de ses membres. Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez acceuillir pour la** **toute** **première fois** **sur scène,** **les** **"** **ANONYMOUS** **"** **, avec leur chanteuse à la voix mélodieuse SAPHIR WHITE,** annonça le second présentateur. »

La lumière du plateau s'éteignit et une musique résonna. Encore le visage dans l'ombre, on pouvait apercevoir une femme vêtu d'une robe noire, bustier à lacet et la jupe courte qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Paul, Jacob et Quil se mirent à siffler.

.

 _Il a le droit de se laisser aller où son cœur va  
Il a le droit de prier malgré tous ce qu'on dira  
Il a le droit, Il n'attend pas_

.

Les lumières du plateau s'allumèrent dévoilant le visage de Saphir, debout devant un micro sur pied. Le pack, Charlie, Sue et Billy en restèrent interdit et un silence complet résonna dans le salon, seulement interrompu par la chanson sortant des hauts parleurs.

.

 _Le monde est fou, lui il danse  
Attend que les temps changent  
Il est plus fort que l'on pensent  
Il rit de ceux qu'il dérange  
Ces eux qui sont étrange  
Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre  
Qu'il a le droit d'aimer comme toi_

 _Il a le_ _choix_ _d'ignorer ceux qui s'inventent des lois  
Il a le droit de serrer qui il veux dans ses bras  
Il a le droit, il n'attend pas_

 _Le monde est fou, lui il danse  
Attend que les temps changent  
Il est plus fort que l'on pensent  
Il rit de ceux qu'il dérange  
C_ _'_ _es_ _t_ _eux qui son étrange  
Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre  
Qu'il a le droit d'aimer comme toi_

 _Il a le droit, il n'attend pas_

 _Le monde est fou, lui il danse  
Attend que les temps changent  
Il est plus fort que l'on pensent  
Il rit de ceux qu'il dérange  
Ces eux qui son étrange  
Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre_

 _Le monde est fou, lui il danse  
Attend que les temps changent  
Il est plus fort que l'on pensent  
Il rit de ceux qu'il dérange  
Ces eux qui son étrange  
Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre_

 _Il a le droit, il n'attend pas,_

 _il a le droit d'aimer comme toi_

.

« **C'était Bella ?** Demanda Billy. »

« **La célèbre chanteuse Saphir White, c'est Bella,** affirma incrédule Leah. »

Le silence retomba alors que tous étaient pendu à la TV.

« **Saphir, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer,** déclara le présentateur. »

« **Moi aussi, Mitchel.** »

« **C'est la première fois en un an que votre groupe ce dévoile, c'est bien ça ?** Demanda le second présentateur. »

« **C'est exacte, Nathan. Nous avons voulu garder l'anonymat jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêt.** »

« **Que vous soyez prêt ? Mais à quoi ?** »

« **Eh bien, à faire mon grand retour, on va dire.** »

« **Je ne comprend pas,** dit Nathan. »

Bella rigola à cela, mais ne s'expliqua pas, elle garda simplement le sourire. Les présentateurs enchaînèrent sur différentes questions sur le groupe, leurs chansons et parfois leurs vies privées.

« **Alors, dite nous,** s'imposa Mitchel, **la question qui brûle toutes les lèvres, Saphir, avez vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?** »

Bella éclata de rire.

« **Non, Mitchel, il n'y a personne.** »

A ses mots, Seth, Embry et Jared sourirent.

« **Oh, personne, personne ? Pas même quelqu'un en vu ?** Rétorqua Nathan. »

Bella sourit et regarda la caméra.

« **Peut être bien.** »

Après ses paroles, Bella retourna sur scène pour les prochaines chansons où elle dansa avec un groupe de fille.

.

 _La sirène résonne  
Je règle mon arme sur ma cible  
Tel une grande espionne  
Aucune intention n'est visible_

 _._

Bella dansa énergiquement et avec grâce enchaînant des pas compliquer les uns avec les autres.

 _._

 _Je pars en guerre avec mes équipières  
Interdit de t'aimer  
Je cherche à dégainer ce soir_

 _Shoot les Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang  
Rends les dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues  
Shoot les Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang  
Rends les dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues  
Shoot les Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang  
Rends les dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues  
Shoot les Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang  
Rends les dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues_

 _La sirène résonne  
La sirène résonne_

 _Bang Bang_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh hé ho x3_

 _Comme une amazone  
Indépendante, belle et libre  
Le ciel me pardonne  
Cette nuit je suis imprévisible  
Prends le levier  
Les règles sont inversés  
interdit de s'aimer  
Je cherche à dégainer ce soir  
_

_Shoot les Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang  
Rends les dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues  
Shoot les Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang  
Rends les dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues  
Shoot les Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang  
Rends les dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues  
Shoot les Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang  
Rends les dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues, dingues  
_

_La sirène résonne  
La sirène résonne  
La sirène résonne  
La sirène résonne  
Bang Bang_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh hé ho x3_

.

« **C'est moi, ou elle n'a plus rien de la fille maladroite ?** Demanda soudainement Paul en ayant vu Bella danser comme une pro. »

Arriver à la dernière chanson du concert, ils étaient tous impressionner par la femme qu'était devenue Bella. Car oui, elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'adolescente naïf et maladroite que tout le monde avait connu.

.

 _Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile et  
Je sais que je te rends la vie parfois difficile  
Et je sais que c'est dur, c'est dur d'être toi  
Mais je sais qu'avant c'était pas comme ça_

.

Bella descendit dans le public et dansa dans les allés, entraînant le public à danser avec elle au fur et à mesure de la chanson.

.

 _Hey Hey! Qu'est c'qu'il y a,  
Vas-y crie un peu, mais dis-moi  
Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux  
Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord, crier de tout ton corps  
Je sais je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein_

 _Je sais que t'en as parfois par dessus la tête et  
Je sais que je pourrais des fois t'épargner peut-être  
Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes comme ça  
Mais je sais que je te mets hors de toi._

 _Hey Hey! Qu'est c'qu'il y a,  
Vas-y crie un peu, mais dis-moi  
Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux  
Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord, crier de tout ton corps_

 _Je sais je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein_

 _Mais dis-moi toi si grand, si fort, cet homme que personne n'atteint  
Ce cœur de pierre, ces bras de fer qui me soulèvent d'une main  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a baby  
Mais qu'est-ce que t'as  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a_

 _Hey Hey! Qu'est c'qu'il y a,  
Vas-y crie un peu, mais dis-moi  
Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux  
Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord, crier de tout ton corps  
Je sais je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein_

 _Qu'est c'qu'il y a,  
Vas-y crie un peu, mais dis-moi  
Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux  
Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord, crier de tout ton corps  
Je sais je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein_

.

A la fin du concert, ont pu voir les caméras suivre Bella et son groupe à travers les coulisses et prendre une limousine. Sam éteignit la TV. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Chacun se posait de questions et espérait que Bella y répondrait bientôt.

.

.

Chanson 1 : Aimer comme toi – Marie May.

Chanson 2 : Bang bang – Tenny.

Chanson 3 : Je sais – Shy'm.


End file.
